BlackBerry
by DreamTrance14
Summary: Lizbeth is just about to go to Ouran High School and decides to look around the school before hand. When she does she gets lost and meets the Host club. What do u think will happen? Sorry Horrible at writing summeries but will try to get better. I plan to update again this week so look for that, thank you! And please R and R!
1. Cheesecake!

_Meeting The Host Club_

_? P.O.V._

_I Sighed and squeezed Aio-chan even harder. I looked around the hallway and continued walking. As I reached the end there was a door."Music room 3,eh?" I thought as I walked through the door. When I did I started choking on a petal that had landed in my mouth. "Where did the freakin rose petals come from!?" I thought as I gasped for air. When I finally spitted it out I realized a group of boys were watching me in surprise. "What, its your damn fault for having those stupid petals in the door way! I almost died and if I did I would make sure someone sued you!" They all stared at me shocked at what I had said. I looked around the room. It was pink like the whole school. "Who in their freakin mind would paint a school pink!" I shouted ",because I really hate the color pink!" I noticed that there was a lot of tea and cake on a table a few feet away. I walked and toward it and suddenly screamed. Making all the boys jump. They had a Chocolate Raspberry Cheesecake! That was my favorite of all the cheesecakes! I dashed over and started eating it. Savoring each bite._

_Host's P.O.V._

_We watched as she started eating the cheesecake like she may never have it again. When she finshed she looked at the plate longingly like another piece might appear out of thin air. Then Honey suddenly got up with Usa-chan and walked towards her._


	2. Stupid pink school

Honey-senpai?

Lizabeth's P.O.V.

"Would you like some more cake?" I heard a cute boyish voice ask. When I looked up I saw the cutest Boy in the world! With Golden Blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes holding a pink bunny plushy. I screamed and said " Oh My God! You are to freakin cute! And rushed forward to hug him. He was just too cute! He was a little surprised when I hugged him but didn't seem to mind. I pulled my head back and looked at him. I was probably smiling like crazy. He giggled when I hugged him again. While I hugged him I suddenly felt very tired. All that wandering in this freakin pink school must have made me tired. I leaned on his shoulder and realized we were basicly the same height and drifted off to sleep.

Normal P.O.V.

The hosts watched as she slowly closed her eyes leaning on Honey's shoulder and fell asleep. They stared at her not entirely sure what to do. "Well this is a first" one of the twins said. " No one has fallen asleep while hugging Honey-senpai before" the other continued. Honey just looked down at her before he gently picked her up and put her on the couch and put a pink blanket with bunnies on her. "Well that was odd," said Haruhi. " Ya," said Mori. "Kyoya Do you have any information on her," asked Tamaki. " Yes, her name is Lizbeth Grace Berry. Her parents are David Nathaniel Berry and Linda Heart Berry. The own a chain of restaurants called' The BlackBerry' and are famous for their deserts. And they are also quite high-class. She had lived most of her life in America but moved to Japan a year ago because they had just opened a new branch of chains here. She hates the color pink but loves sweets and cute things as you guys noticed."Oh,"and he grinned evilly before saying" and her blood type is AB. Good luck waking her up. Tamaki and the twins slowly turned around and carefully backed away from her like she was going to explode. " Whats wrong with her blood type?" Honey asked curiously before turning to look her.

* * *

AN- Hi, its Dream-chan! i am very pleased to meet you all and want to thank u for taking your time to read my story. I would like to tell u all that this is my first Fanfic and I welcome any and all suggestions and pointers. Thank you! And please review!^^


	3. Aio-chan and Usa-chan?

Lizbeth's P.O.V.

I slowly woke up when I realized that I had no idea where I was. I was on a red couch with a pink blanket with light pink bunnies. " What the hell? Does this person have an obsession with the color pink?" I thought. I went to move when I felt something heavy on my legs I looked over and saw that cute boy sleeping right next to me! Holding a pink rabbit! " Wait a sec! This bunny looks exactly like Aio-chan! Wait, where is Aio-chan?" I looked around for Aio-chan when I spotted her. Those twins were looking at her, poking and prodding her! " Hey, leave Aio-chan alone!" I yelled as I ran towards them. Kicking them and grabbing Aio-chan. " Oh, Aio-chan are you okay? The didn't hurt you did they?" I asked her petting her head. I turned to them and gave them a look that said "you touch Aio-chan again and your died" before walking away and turning back to that couch. I sat down and I looked at the guy." Why was he sleeping with me on the couch?" I thought with a light blush. " he's just too cute." " If your wondering why Honey-senpai was sleeping there. It was his nap time and he thought you wouldn't mind. " Well," I said slowly" normally I would mind but with a face like that I can't image him doing anything bad, so its fine!" I finished with a grin. I looked at honey-senpai again before turning towards the guy with the glasses and asking" don't you guys have to wake him up?" " Don't worry were planning an event right know so its fine for him to take a nap. But pardon me, we haven't even introduced ourselves. Im Ootori Kyoya, the blonde idiot over there is Suoh Tamaki. Those devil twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin. You already know Honey- senpai and thats Mori-senpai. And last is our very own commoner Haruhi Fujioka." I looked them all over. Tamaki like Kyoya said was acting like an idiot and was laying on the ground muttering about how mommy didn't like him, whatever that meant. The twins were doing some weird pose and Mori-senpia was just standing there and Haruhi well Haruhi was giving me a pitying look. " what?" I sent her. " Nothing," she mouthed. I still gave her a confused look. I looked back at them and bowed saying" its nice to meet you all, my name is Lizbeth Barry But you all can just call me Liz." Oh, we know" the twins said" Kyoya-senpai already told us all about you. I gave them a "wtf" look before looking at Kyoya." And how the hell do you know my information and what do you know?" " well," Kyoya started" I always keep a basic account on all the students at Ouran and what I do know, well thats for me to know and you to find out" he gave me a smile and his glasses flashed. I suddenly had a very chilly feeling was it just me or was it cold in here. I gave Kyoya a weird look before saying" well, it was nice to meet you all but I better be going and picked up Aio-chan. " wait" one of the twins asked" where did you get that bunny rabbit?" "What? Aio-chan? I asked curious. "I got her from my grandpa why?" " "Because she looks exactly like usa-chan." " Oh ya your right that is weird." I said before turning away. " Wait" Kyoya asked " could you please tell us of how you got Aio-chan?" "Well," I said" I guess I do have enough time for a story." and I turned and sat done getting ready to tell the tale of Aio-chan. AN- hey its Dream-chan again! Sorry I took so long updating, I was a little hurt that only one person reviewed so I decided not to update intill at least one more person reviewed. Anywho, so tell me what you think? Do you like Lizbeth? Who do you think I should put her with? Or should I put her with anyone at all? Anywho I wanna hear your thoughts so please update! X) And ya hope to hear from you guys soon! ^^


End file.
